


Nyctophilia

by Krayolacolor



Series: Creepypasta x Readers [4]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Creepypasta x Reader - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Marble Hornest (Web Series) Spoilers, Mild Blood, Paranoia, Possessive Behavior, Reader-Insert, Slender Sickness, interconnected story, part of a series, reference to abuse, technically this is the start, the real lore starts here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krayolacolor/pseuds/Krayolacolor
Summary: The woods scare You, You hate the dark, but things are changing. Fast. Something is happening and You are the catalyst of this change, there's something special about You, and He knows it.
Relationships: Slender Man/Reader
Series: Creepypasta x Readers [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177397
Kudos: 10





	1. How you Meet

**Author's Note:**

> The first 2 chapters are not great, but I swear the plot in this one is worth the two not so great chapters at the start.
> 
> Key:  
> (y/n) = your name, (f/c) = favorite color, (y/b/f) = your best friend

You were sitting on your bed scrolling through Tumblr on your laptop when your phone vibrates beside you. You look at the message sent from your best friend and sigh.

 **‘Come over.’** it reads, you quickly type your reply.

 **‘Now?’** you ask.

 **‘Yes now, get your butt down here (Y/n).’** is the response. 

You sigh, again, shutting your laptop screen and grabbing your (f/c) backpack and walk out of your room. You tell your parents that you’re going to (Y/b/f)’s house then walk out the door.

The walk to your friend’s house isn’t long, but the sun is starting to go down and you have to walk through the woods. You take a deep breath then step onto the path, the woods had always creeped you out a bit.

It’s darker in the shade of the trees, the wind blows softly rattling the upper branches making the overall atmosphere eerie as you start into the woods. You clutch your phone, using it as a flashlight as you walk trying to keep from tripping. As the light fades from the sky you start walking faster not wanting to get caught stuck in the woods at night.

A branch snaps behind you, turning on your heel you shine your light back the way you came, but you don’t see anything. You shake your head and turn back around, but now you can hear something. 

The noise is very faint, but it almost sounds like TV static. You become frantic, looking over your shoulder every few seconds and searching the trees for something that shouldn’t be there. The noise is suddenly much louder, as if whatever was causing it was right behind you. Turning to look behind you, everything becomes suddenly silent leaving your ears ringing.

You turn back to the path only to have your light shine on a very tall, well dressed man with no face. You want to scream, but something stops you. Taking a step back from the ominous presence that is this tall figure, you stumble, falling on your back.

The creature leans down and you shut your eyes tightly, waiting for death.

 _No need to be frightened, (Y/n), I do not wish to hurt you._ It’s voice seems to echo in your mind rather than be spoken out loud.

You slowly open your eyes as a slender tendril wraps around your arm, pulling you to your feet.

As you stare up at the creature a name comes to mind, _Slenderman._

 _I only wanted to tell you that you made a wrong turn on the path, if you wished to go to the house of your friend you are very lost._ Slenderman says unwrapping the tendril from your arm now.

You look around realizing that you don’t recognize this section of the path. Your eyes widen in fear as you look back to Slenderman.

You can almost hear him sigh when you see the deep rise and fall of his chest.

 _Here let me take you there, it will be much faster._ He bends down offering you his hand.

You hesitantly take it, feeling very small compared to this giant. 

Static surrounds you, blocking your vision and hearing. When the static clears you are standing at the opening of the road looking at (Y/b/f)’s house across the street. Slenderman lets go of your hand and uses a tendril to nudge you into the open.

_Good-bye (Y/n), I will see you on your return home, even if you will not be seeing me…_

You turn to question that, but as you would’ve guessed he’s gone. You walk across the street and onto your friend’s porch, giving the woods a last glance before entering the house.


	2. Are We Friends Yet?

The woods stopped scaring you months ago. The sound of static is a calming and comforting noise to you now. Your silent guardian was always at the edge of your vision even if you couldn’t actually see him.

This is all very clear to you in a split second when you catch yourself staring out your bedroom window looking to the trees and thinking, _I wonder if he gets lonely…_

And that’s exactly the thought that made up your mind to go out and look for him.

Now you’re out in the forest walking along the footpath as the sun sets with no real destination. 

_Come to visit me, have you, (Y/n)?_ The familiar voice echoes in your head as quiet static fills the air.

You turn on your heel and look up at the towering figure. “Well, yes… I thought it seemed a bit lonely out here, being alone.” You say awkwardly.

A small chuckle fills your mind, _Why yes, I suppose it is sometimes, only ever watching from afar._

You smile sadly at that wishing you could help, but you have a feeling that you are just a bit too small standing in front of this faceless giant. You sigh.

 _Do you need some help?_ Slenderman asks, and before you can respond two tendrils wrap around your waist and you are sitting up on a tree branch with a light hand on your shoulder to steady you.

You look down, “Thank you.” You smile and you can just feel that if this man had a face he’d be smirking.

 _Yes, of course, Child._ The man pauses for a moment. _(Y/n) I want to show you something…_ As soon as you hear the words the branch you’re sitting on is gone and your feet are on the ground.

Slender is standing behind you as you look out on a moonlit clearing. The clearing is wide and smooth, in the very center there is a pond. The pond is what really caught your gaze, it’s crystal clear and reflecting the moon and the stars so perfectly it seems that it’s filled with the night sky.

You’re mesmerized by the beauty of it all.

 _Go on, I know you want to see closer._ Slender says giving you a light nudge.

A smile melts across your face and you take off running, skidding to a stop on the edge of the water. You kneel down and touch the surface, it’s cool but not cold, you cup your hands and pull a handful of water out watching it ripple as you pour it back. Looking into the water you can’t see the bottom, it’s very deep.

You feel like a little kid with all the childish glee this star filled pond gave you, it’s a wonderful feeling to escape the world and that’s how you feel.

Slender watches you from the trees, leaning against one with his arms crossed over his chest. He would smile if he could as he watches you play and walk around the water.

You turn your head to look back at him, but your foot slips and the next thing you know you’re under the water.

 _(Y/n)!_ You can hear his voice, but it’s too dark to see. You feel a hand grab your arm and pull you out of the water, you’re set back on the ground coughing. _(Y/n) are you okay?_ Slender asks, shrugging off his jacket and putting it around your shoulders as he takes you back away from the water. 

You look up, “Yes… Thank you.” You say quietly.

 _Please be more careful, you just about gave me a heart attack, (Y/n)._ Slender says wrapping his arms around you and pulling you into a hug, your head lying just below his ribcage.

For a moment you can’t think of how to react to this, but eventually put your arms loosely around his thin torso.

 _Let me get you home…_ Slender says and in the blink of an eye you’re standing at the edge of the trees just behind your house. _Please be careful, love, I will see you again soon._ And with that Slender vanishes.

The words echo in your mind long after he is gone and you’re thoroughly dried off and laying on your bed staring at the ceiling.

 _Please be careful, love…_ You think. _Love…_ Plays on repeat in your head.

You don’t get much sleep that night with this on your mind.


	3. I Think I'm F-Falling For You

It isn't long after that when you start coughing. Maybe you're getting sick, your dip in the pond had been rather chilly, but you guessed it could be the time of year. So the cough didn't worry you at first, you took some medicine and thought it would be gone in a week at most.

Your new friend, Slender, seems to watch you more closely after your fall, you see him all the time now, and you wave happily, he doesn't wave back, but he nods slightly. You feel safer knowing he's protecting you.

Layers have become your friend, it's so cold out now, you are constantly bundled up from head to toe, it's not even November and you have pulled out your winter coat to wear on your way to school. Sometimes he waits at the bus stop with you, quiet usually, with just the hum of static to accompany you both.

You start to notice other people watching you, it didn't click the first few times you saw them, you live in a small town, but you didn't know everyone, besides they might be new in town, seeing them didn't bother you. Until you saw them all the time, you saw the guy wearing a jacket smoking down the block from your bus stop, never on days where Slender joined you to wait. You saw the guy in a hoodie when you went to the movies with your friends, he was standing by the pinball machine talking to a girl about his high score. You saw them both at the mall, always just a few shops away from you, never together. They seemed to be following you, you didn't know why...

You are shivering and coughing at the bus stop when the guy in the jacket walks across the street to you. He is older, looks tired, his jacket didn't look near warm enough for how cold you felt out here. His eyes flick from you, to the tree line and you are scared for a moment, your house is right behind you, if you scream your parents would hear.

The man pulls a prescription bottle with the label torn off from his jacket pocket. After unscrewing the cap and taking two dry, he puts them back in his pocket. "You feel really sick don't you?"

You almost jump out of your skin as he spoke up, his voice sounded nasal and rough, he looked like he was strong, but the aura he gave off was timid. You don't answer.

"I get it, you don't know me, but I'm sure you've noticed my friend and I around, it's a little too small around here to blend in like usual. I know you're scared."

You take a step back from him.

"We aren't here to hurt you. Boss brought us down to make sure you didn't get hurt when he was busy."

You look confused then, "You… work for Slenderman?"

The man nods, "Yeah, I'm Tim, my friend is Brian, we're just checking up on you. I heard because you had a bad fall? But it doesn't matter, I wasn't really supposed to tell you, but you're what? Seventeen?"

"Eighteen." You interject. "I turned eighteen last month, I'm a senior."

The man snorts, "Sure kid, full grown adult you are," he rolls his eyes. "Still, you've been spooked that you're being stalked. I just wanted to let you know not to worry about it." He says. "Oh and," he pulls the pill bottle from his pocket, "if that cough gets worse, take these," he dumps two pills into his hand and holds them out to you, "they aren't drugs or anything, but that cough is the first sign of something you don't want to get worse." You take the pills from him, standard white capsules and don't plan on taking them, but you thank Tim anyway. He goes back across the street before your bus gets here, but when you sit down and look out the window he's gone.

Later that week the coughing gets worse, and you spit up blood in the sink. You panic and wake up your parents.

The doctor says there isn't anything wrong with you, and there isn't any reason for you to cough up blood like you did. You see Slender at the doctor's, you wave a little, he nods back.

Tim's pills look better and better as the cough gets worse. You take them hoping it will stop. You stop coughing blood within the hour. You catch Brian leaving a bottle by your window the next day.

Once the blood has stopped, you feel better and you return to school. Slender stands next to you that morning.

 _Are you alright, (Y/n)? I was worried for you._ He says.

"I'm fine now, thanks for worrying about me." You smile and hold out your hand for him. The tall monster takes your hand and you wait for the bus together. "You know, I'm not a little kid, you don't need to have your friends follow me."

_You are referring to Timothy and Brian, yes? I would not call them my friends._

"Whatever they are, I'm alright on my own. I like it when you're around, but just because you're not here doesn't mean I'm going to drown." You assure him.

Slenderman sighs softly, his chest rising then falling without any noise. _I am coddling you. I know that, I apologize, (Y/n), you are capable, I am aware._

"Don't worry about it, Tim is nice, and Brian bought me a hot chocolate the other day, but I don't need them around all the time I'm sure they have other things to do."

 _You are right, love, I will dismiss their watch, unless something new comes up. Have a good day at school._ Slender let's go of your hand and you step to the left of him, he disappears before the bus goes around the corner to get you.

You smile and play with the zipper of your (f/c) polka dotted coat, you start coughing not long after getting on the bus, you pull out the pill bottle that Brian left for you and take one. You hope Slender comes around again soon.


	4. CrushCrushCrush

It is getting colder, darker, lonelier in the woods. But it's fine because you were happy, and as long as you took your pills everyday you didn't get sick either. It is nice today, you have the day off school so you sleep in, you spend time with your parents, have a good dinner, and now you are out in the woods playing hide-and-seek.

This isn't the first time you've played games with Slender, but it's always fun, running around the woods and being carefree. You are hiding under a little rock cover, tucked away with a bush partially covering the entrance. You cover your mouth to stop the giggles from giving you away. The moon is bright tonight, and you are wearing your favorite coat and boots because it's cold out, Slender had to ask you a few times about being sure you wanted to play now that it was cold.

It's the third round, and so far Slender is winning, but he cheats because he can read minds. Now you do your best to think of only the stillness of the night as to make sure you are well hidden.

Slender rarely walks, he usually just teleports between places, even short distances, but tonight you see Slender's shoes pass by your hiding spot, but Slender doesn't stop.

You hear a voice speak a distance away and peek your head out to see who it belonged to. To your surprise Tim is standing in the woods, who you hadn't seen since you finished the last bottle of pills. He has a white mask pushed over his hair and is talking up at Slender.

"Sir, I told you, she is sick, you know that." He says.

You can't hear Slender, but he says something given Tim's reaction.

"Sir, this is dangerous, it's not just that, you're going to hurt her."

Silence  
"No, I will not let you do this, if you "like" her then you will stop hurting her-"

You have been so focused on what Tim was saying you didn't notice that Slender was moving his arm until the back of his hand made contact with Tim's face. The man is knocked to the side, the static flare up is palpable in the air as the monster stares down at the man. He stares and stares until Tim starts coughing up blood and convulsing on the ground.

"Oh my god-" you gasp, wiggling free of your hideout, "Slender stop!"

Slender looks back at you, and the wave of static slams into your head, then it's all black.

You wake up in your bed, it's dark, Slender is standing by the window.

 _Are you alright, love?_ He asks softly, concern radiating from him.

You nod slowly, "Yeah… what happened?" You look up at him, your arm hurts slightly.

The monster sighed, _I was told something I did not wish to hear. I think I might have hurt you…_

"You haven't hurt me, what do you mean?"

Slender doesn't answer you, rather he looks away, _It does not matter, it will not happen again. I have fixed the problem already._ The monster looks back at you, _Timothy is fine… in case I had scared you. I did not hurt him._

Your head feels fuzzy and you aren't too sure what did happen in the woods at all, but you nod, "You don't scare me, you're like the moon, making sure I know my way in the dark. Even if I can't see you, you'll send the stars to watch over me." You smile.

The monster stands up a little straighter, with a hand on his chest and bows, _If I am the moon that must make you my entire world, love._ He straightens and steps to the bed, brushing your cheek with his knuckles, he is always so gentle with you, even when these hands had been used to hurt before. _Get some rest, love, it is time I left for the night. I have things that must be done._

You nod, leaning into his touch for the last moment it's there, "Goodnight…"

 _Goodnight, (Y/n)._ And then he is gone.

You smile softly and rub your arm, it hurts slightly. When you move your sleeve to see if it was bruised you gasp, there is a strange black mark on your shoulder, you cover it. Hopefully it will be gone in the morning...


	5. Heart to Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: the word r*pe is used in this chapter- and an ab*se mention

When you wake up in the morning you feel, strange. Not different per sa, but not the same. You check your arm again and sure enough that black mark in there, like a tattoo done in black ink. It's a circle with an X through it, the edges of the X passing the edge of the circle. The place is sore, but not painful, you bend your arm and aren't deterred. You get up from your bed and get dressed, grabbing your pills from your desk drawer and taking one with a cup of water. You leave your room to brush your teeth and when you come back you almost scream.

Tim and Brian are both in your room, Tim is standing by the window, arms crossed, and Brian is sitting on your bed like it's his, making goofy faces in your vanity mirror. When Brian notices you he smiles, pulling a new pill bottle from his hoodie pocket and shaking it before he tosses it to you.

You fumble, but catch it, managing to close your door before asking, "What the hell are you two doing in my room?!"

"Because the Boss jumped the gun, didn't even ask consent, he practically took your virginity with that thing." Brian says.

The heat that fills your face is overwhelming as you stutter out something along the lines of, "My what?!"

Tim shoots a glare sharp enough to kill at Brian who manages to look sheepish, "Bad thing?" He asked.

"Very." Tim responds as he walks over and drags Brian off the bed by his ear before looking at you. "Look kid, something serious happened last night… that mark on your arm," You cover your already covered arm even if Tim couldn't see the mark on you anyway, "is a claim given from one of the four most godlike creatures on this earth."

You blink at him, then again, "You mean Slender?"

Brian nods, "Slender and his two brothers and sibling. To be fair, at least it wasn't Mr. 'I Wear Knee High Boots Without Pants' because that would suck." Tim hits him in the back of the head without even looking and Brian just laughs at him, "Fine, I get it, I'll wait outside." Brian then proceeds to jump out your second floor window.

You stare completely lost at what happened just now. Tim sighs.

"Sit." You do.

So Tim explains things to you. You are what he calls a "Muse" and Slender has become attached to you. You blush thinking about all the times he called you love over the time you'd spent with him. Tim also tells you that Slender puts that mark on people he has claimed, and shows you his own mark on the back of his neck. He says that claiming is something Slender does to dampen his effect on a person, meaning now that you have that mark you won't get sick as long as you take a pill once a week or so. You still feel confused after Tim tells you everything he can, you don't know what this means or what is going to happen to you.

"It's all up in the air right now, believe me, I'm not sure either, Sir hasn't adopted a muse in decades, and I certainly haven't been working for him that long. If you have any more questions you'll have to ask the man himself, I don't have that kind of clearance." At your confused and hopeless expression Tim sets a hand on your shoulder, "I know that this is… new, but He only did it because he was afraid that he was hurting you. He is extremely fond of you. And while I wonder the morality of a centuries old Eldritch god being so attached to a girl who just turned eighteen four months ago, I don't have that clearance either… But really, he doesn't want to hurt you. He's practically revolved around you for half a year. Making sure you are okay is the most important thing to him." Tim says it gently and pats your shoulder, standing up.

"Are you leaving?" You ask.

"Yeah… Brian and I need to go. Things to do…" you nod quietly. "The boss will be around later."

"Okay." You say softly.

True to Tim's word, Slender comes to you in the evening, after you've eaten dinner. You don't look at him, hugging a pillow to your chest and staring at the foot of your bed. The creature sighs soundlessly as he walks to your bed side and kneels down on the floor next to your bed. For a moment you think about how dirty his finely pressed suit pants are going to get on your floor, he doesn't comment on it if he caught your thoughts.

You sit in silence for a few minutes, feeling the muted static in the air, it tugs at the space between you.

"What did you do to me?" You ask, breaking the silence, not looking at the creature beside you.

Slender sighs, _Nothing I regret._  
"Tim told me it was pertinent, you didn't even ask me."

_Would you have said yes?_

You clutch your pillow tighter, "I don't know."

_That is why I did not ask._

"That isn't fair!" You snap at the monster beside you, looking at him for the first time since he got here, his shoulders become rigid as if in shock from your outburst. "I thought we were friends! I thought you cared about me! You don't get to make decisions for me, you aren't allowed to own me! I don't care if you think you're protecting me, I'm eighteen, I'm an adult now, I don't need you to protect me!" You yell at him, tears threatening to fall from your eyes.

 _Love, I don't think you need to be so upset-_ Slender starts reaching towards you.

You jerk away from him, "Don't you touch me! I wasn't even awake! Brian said you practically took my virginity! You basically raped me!" You snarl.

The beast rears back from you at the accusation, his long black tendrils appearing from his back, curling defensively. _I would never!_ He hissed down at you, small cracks appearing in the porcelain of his featureless face. _You are being irrational, (Y/n), I would be very careful how you speak to me._

Tears drip from your cheeks now, "You can't threaten me- like- like you're an abusive fucking boyfriend! You aren't my boyfriend! You don't even trust me! You don't even think I care enough about you to choose you! You didn't even give me the chance…" you cry, covering your face, wiping away tears with angry hands.

The creature's tendrils still, shoulders dropping back as he seems to shrink away from you in realization. _I did not think that- I did not mean that… That is not what- what I meant… I, I trust you, (Y/n). I never meant to… make you feel as though, you were violated. I, I have not given thought of your own mortal understandings… That was selfish of me. I know that. I just, wished not to lose you as I have others…_

You wipe your eyes, looking back at Slender, "That doesn't make it better. You judged me for what others have done, I'm not them." You say, trying to compose yourself.

Slender sinks back to the floor, _I know… I genuinely cannot remove the claim from you. I, know of little magic stronger than my own._

You nod, sniffling slightly, "You can't take it back, I knew that." You say quietly as you wiggle back onto your bed. You sit silently together for some time before, "Will you explain Muses to me?" You ask.

Slender nods, _Yes, of course. He says, You are the first Muse I have had in many years..._


	6. Daydreaming

_Being born a Muse is something quite rare in humans. The chances are one in hundreds of millions._

_"How did you know I was a Muse?"_

_Well more specifically, you are my Muse, which means the time of your birth was in line with my magic cycle, this is why I was drawn to you. We are bonded on a level unknown to most humans, our paths were intertwined from long before our understanding, and I think that is beautiful._

There is still so much you don't understand, from the mark on your arm to the purpose of your birth. Things seem to change so quickly, it makes you wonder where all the time has gone to.

_"What are Muses for? What do they do?"_

_They serve as the connection between my world and yours. My kind are not truly of this place and because of that it is difficult to interact with this world, it is a blessing to be bonded to a Muse. You attach me to this world._

It has become commonplace for you to stay up late with his journals, learning to translate the language that only he knows so that you can understand. In a way, you find comfort in the quiet of the late nights, and you are becoming good at reading the words on the pages. Research was never your strong suit, but you found yourself searching for information that wasn't written in the journals he gave you. After the ordeal that led to you being claimed you find that his writing feels rose tinted, and so you desire more objective information…

_"Are you sure there isn't anything else you can tell me? Anything at all?" You begged._

_The man winced, "Listen, I've told you, I don't,"_

_"Have the 'clearance' I know, I know, but what does that mean? Why is information so restricted from him?"_

_"Kid, please, you have to understand that sometimes there are things you aren't allowed to know. I'm sorry."_

Tim ends up helping you anyway, or at least, you think it was Tim, you've never seen his hand writing before.

The note is delicately written, a smooth calligraphy coated the page with pitch black ink. You assume it's Tim's handwriting, but it feels out of character.

Nevertheless, the note said things about Muses.

There are many different types of Muses, the most common type being a General Muse, a human with the ability to connect to any higher being, this person does not necessarily need to be born a Muse to become one, they only need for a higher power to attach to them. You are the least common type of Muse, the Birth Right. You were born a Muse at the time of a magical surge, causing you to become bonded to the magic. That magic belonged to Slender, and so you were his Muse. You never did believe in soulmates, but it was the closest thing to a Muse you could think of.

The feeling this information gave you makes you blush. It is no secret that Slender cares for you deeply, and it is no secret that you feel the same. You are his Muse. You are his soulmate.

_"How do I connect your world with mine?"_

_Do you want me to show you?_

_"Yes."_

It feels like adventure. Being the bridge between two worlds made you feel like the Chosen One, like you are a saviour. Slender takes you to places, like the pond, places where the gap between worlds is smaller so that you can practice.

Slender teaches you to meditate, he teaches you to dance, he shows you magic in the form of black water which turns dead fields into flowers. His teachings connect you to him, connect you to his world, and they connect him to your world. You love the dancing the most, hand in hand, twirling in the moonlight, you feel ethereal and beautiful. The more you practice these connections the easier it becomes to feel the magic, the more you feel like you are the bridge for this magic. 

"Have you had Muses before?" You ask, sitting next to the pond, the moon is slowly rising to the center.

Slender is sitting behind you, his tendrils like tree branches reflected in the water, _Yes, but I have never had a Muse like you. You are a great deal more powerful, you've learned quickly to channel my magic._

When the moon is almost to the center you reach out and touch your fingertips to the water, it lights up under your touch. As the moon reaches its peak in the sky the entire surface of the water turns white.

In that single moment you see red. 

The streets, the trees, the rivers are red.

Red consumes everything, and darkness consumes the red.

You yank your hand back from the water, Slender catches your wrist, it is dark out, the moon has long left the pond now.

 _What did you see?_ Slender asks you gently.

You look up at him with wide eyes, "I'm not sure…"

 _You look shaken, my love, come here, I'll take you home…_ Slender lifts you with ease and you hold onto him tightly, hiding your face in his shoulder.

"I saw red…" you say quietly.

The man hums, _Red is a good color, it has many positive meanings, I am sure it only scared you because you have never had a vision before. It will get easier, just as all things do._

You nod, hugging Slender tighter.

_I love you, my darling._

"I love you too."


End file.
